Sonic:Chaotic Overdrive
by SilverDragons47
Summary: After the return of the one true Metal Sonic, Sonic and his friends must collect the seven chaos emeralds before Eggman does. Simple right? But little does Sonic know, Eggman is bringing along some friends as well. Will Sonic be able to defeat them all?
1. Metallic Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog characters, locations, and/or items.

Note To Readers: I just finished TMNT UNLIMITED. I'm trying to revamp my style of writing and get deeper into my stories. I am trying to have better descriptions and better storylines. So enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: Metallic Homecoming

"Systems On. Full Power restored. Damage Report: Tesla Power Coil, Left leg. Scanner Report. Location: Atmosphere of Earth. United Federation Government Base number 272002. Code Name: Space Colony ARK. Life form Report: 1 in area. Activate Search Mode."

Inside one of the many chambers of the ARK, a machine is awakened from its deep slumber. The robot stood up on its one leg, and held itself steady with its limp one. The chamber opened, allowing the harmed robot to roam the corridors. It entered a large room that contained a central pod. "Dead End…must find…life form…" The robot turned around and began to exit the room.

He entered a different room that contained a view of all space and Earth. "I have located the Escape Pod Port. Secondary Machine detected." The robot turned around to reveal a large and bulky red robot.

"Intruder. Memory Databank check: Metal Sonic." The red robot reported. "Threat Level: Red. Commence Motive 2: Destroy." The Red Robot's arms transformed, revealing machine guns.

"I…remember…" Metal said. He suddenly remembered his identity. "You attempted to destroy me! You will pay for your disrespecting me, E-123 Omega." Metal activated his main engine and charged at the red robot. Suddenly in midflight, the engine explodes and crashes into the ground. "VOF Engine failing. Power level 67%." Omega began to unload his bullets on Metal, covering the smaller blue robot with dents. "Activate Black Shield." Suddenly a diamond shaped force field covered Metal. "Black Shield dropping power level 32%" Metal stood to his feet. " 12% Power to Main Engine." Suddenly, Metal propelled himself into Omega, ripping through his chest. The two of the robots crashed into the windows.

"Main Power Core destroyed, systems failing," said Omega, as the window began to crack. "Self Destruction sequence starting. 10, 9, 8, 7…" Metal began to struggle to remove his head from Omega's chest. " 5, 4, 3, 2…" Metal kicked off of Omega and sent his body flying through the window, causing space to suck out Omega and the window. A blast shield lowered its self over the opened window, and closed off the space vacuum. The room shook as the robot exploded. " Power level 12%. Must locate Life Form."

"You have," Metal Sonic turned around and saw the life form standing in the door way. " You destroyed Omega. This shows how useless he really was. Still, I hope you are aware that you will not remain a burden to me in my home. Goodbye."

"You can't destroy me," said Metal. " Sonic the Hedgehog…" Metal's system corrected his error. " No…Shadow the hedgehog. His fleshy counterpart. No matter, you will die!"

Metal leaped with his working leg at Shadow. "Foolish machine." Shadow lifted his hand and released a blast of golden light at the attacking robot. Metal was engulfed by the blast and sent flying out a window. The Blast shield closed the window. "Omega was so easily destroyed by a damaged robot. Yet, that robot…he was designed to be just like Sonic." Shadow smirked. "No wonder Omega was demolished so quickly. He still didn't even stand a chance against me."

Metal began to drift into the atmosphere of Earth. "Atmosphere Shield cannot be activated. Power Level 5% and dropping. Main Engine destroyed." Metal started to catch fire and felt his limp leg rip away from him, followed by his right arm and foot. "Power Level 1%. Entering the Atmosphere. Shutting Down." Metal looked down and saw through his red vision the reflection of himself before blacking out.

**Days Later**

" Systems Start Up. Power Level Rising. Loading Memory Databank" Metal Sonic woke up to the new female voice on his CPU. His vision came in and revealed his new High Definition view. He previously was only able to see things through a heavy red tint. He was able to see clearly and he experienced the random colors of the room.

"Where am I?" Metal sat up and surveyed the room. The room was grey and lit by a single florescent light. Above was a one sided window and in front of Metal, he saw a mirror of himself. "What is this?" Metal looked at himself in the mirror and began to rub his mouthpiece. It was rubber. He moved his hands over his new mouth. He reached into it and ran his fingers across the inside of his mouth and felt the voice box guarded by steel teeth. He continued over to his ears, no replaced with long diamond shaped antennas. He reached back and gripped his quills, which seemed soft and the hung low. He then flexed them and they hardened to that of his original.. He looked at his arms, no complete with bulky forearms and jointed claws. He flexed his hand and a blade extended from the back of his hand. He flexed it once more and it retracted. He turned around and saw a short metal tail.

He looked down at his new oval shaped torso. In the center was a large circular generator that glowed bright blue. He ran his fingers across it. " I replaced your Telsa Power Coil with a Ion Reactor." Metal looked up to see his creator speaking down onto him. " It can generate 12 gigajoules of Power. I also replaced the 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine with a customized version of my own creation. You should be able to reach a speed faster than the speed of sound. I am actually clueless to how fast you really can go! Your Ion Reactor could can last for centuries."

"Why are you telling me this?" Metal asked.

"Because," the large man turned on the light in his observation deck, allowing Metal to see him clearly. "I WILL complete my plans, and I WILL NOT stands for Sonic the Hedgehog getting in the way. I want you to keep him out of my sight, even if that means killing him."

"And what makes you believe I will help you?"

"You will be destroyed." Eggman laughed. He showed his wrist revealing a remote. " All I have to do is press this button and you will self destruct. You will obey me this time. Now…prove your worthiness!"

Suddenly, a wall opened and revealed a different Metal Sonic. "This is the Metal Sonic I replaced you with when you betrayed me before. He doesn't have an adaptable brain like you have, which is both an improvement and a flaw. He is very skilled in combat, yet he doesn't have a weapon's system like you do now. I will leave you to your match."

"Objective Located: Destroy!" The Metal Sonic charged at its original, slashing at him with his claws. The original extended his hand blade and slashed at the remake. The remake fell back, but got back up and attacked again.

Metal activated his flight mode and revealed his new turbines. He had one on his back and one on each foot. His tail extended to become stability fin. " Interesting." Metal opened the ball of his hand and shot out a blast of electricity that shot the replica into a wall. " Very interesting."

Metal then landed on the ground. His forearm's opened up and two disks formed on each side. His spines started to extend and rap around and connect to the disks. Once completed, it formed a sphere. Suddenly electricity charged around the ball and blasted off to its target.

The replica stood up, already damaged from the electric blast. He looked through his red vision and looked at the electric ball that was charging. Suddenly, it is ripped apart as the metal sphere crashed through the robot. Metal transformed back, victorious. " Sonic…your time is almost up."


	2. Reaching Beyond the Limits

**Note To Readers:** Before I have any "SegaSonic" Purist attack me, I want to get this straight. I like Sonic Unleashed partially. The Werehog levels suck. Chip sucks. That's a fact. The story is iffy. Yet, I like the idea of having a map for the world and I like the places. I will be picking little things from each game, but please don't hate my story because of my references. Try to look past it. Just had to get that off my chest.

**Chapter 2: Reaching Beyond the Limits**

On a remote island, not far off of Adabat, a strange occurrence was disturbing the life on the planet. Water had begun to cycle around the island, as if it was about to crush the entire island, and heavy winds ripped through the rainforests. The cause of this was the bright blue ring forming on the beach surrounding the planet. "How fast am I going, Tails?"

Outside of the water cyclone, was a bi plane circling the island. Inside was a yellow fox with blue eyes and two tails resting on the edge of his cockpit. He looked at his dashboard that was receiving a message from the inside of the cyclone. " Wow! Your leaving Mach 5! How hot are you feeling?"

"A Little like Shamar in the summer, but I can take it!" inside the ring, was a blue hedgehog with bright emerald eyes and red shoes, circling the island at hypersonic speeds. He continued to push himself. " This is the fastest I ever went without a power ring or chaos emerald!!!! How about now!"

"Sonic… your reaching the speed of the earth's escaping velocity at the equator…" Tails said. Tails looked up and the water was reaching into the clouds, causing it to begin to rain. "It's working!"

The blue blur began to shine brightly, and the radiation made the water glow as well. "Almost there!" Sonic said, closing his eyes from the bright radiation he is creating. "It's getting hot!" Suddenly, the shoes ripped away from his feet, and Sonic felt the electrifying pain hit his feet. " AARRGGHHH!!!" Sonic leaped and flew out the vortex of the island and across the ocean in the bright light. The water cyclone exploded, sending Tails and his plane flying backwards.

"Sonic" called Tails. Tails through his plane into a twist and flew after the fading streak of blue slowly dispersing into the air. Tails stopped at the end of the streak. Tails looked down and saw the trembling water. _He can't swim_. Tails pushed a button on his dashboard, and a jet lowered its self below the plane, allowing it to hover in midair. Tails leaped out the plane and dived into the water. Tails looked to see his best friend sinking to the bottom of the abyss. Tails began to swing his tails and created a jet that made him descend faster into the deep. He gripped Sonic's wrist and began to swim back to the surface.

Tails arrived at the surface and looked up in the sky as the rain stopped. "I almost had it…" Sonic then fainted on Tails' shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Tails said. "Soon, I will build you pair shoes that won't burn up. Then you could finally reach Lightspeed without a chaos emerald or a ring. Just you wait." Tails lifted Sonic by his arms Adabat.

Sonic woke up under a tree and sat up. He needed a long nap after his race around the distant island he almost destroyed. He looked to his side, and found a pair of extreme heat resistant socks and Tails' super protective power sneakers. To Sonic they still looked like a pair of shoes and socks, but they had so much more to them. He put the shoes on and sat up looking for Tails, who was nowhere in sight.

Sonic leaped up to his feet and took off into the jungle, leaving the landing site behind. _Ha! At least I can still run!_ Sonic soared over a lake and landed on a tree. He swung of the branch and jumped from tree to tree before landing on a vine and grinding down to the beach not far below. After a little sprint he arrived in the village. "TAILS!!!"

Sonic walked into the small village and saw Tails sitting at a bar, drinking out a coconut. "You could have told me you where you were going," Sonic said sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry," Tails smiled. He turned around and revealed his large yellow PDA. "I was removing my memory card over to this." Tails took out a new small thinner PDA that fit in his palm. "See, check this out." Tails pressed the only button on the top of the PDA and suddenly a hologram of the planet appeared over the PDA. Tails pressed an area of the planet and suddenly the hologram changed into a view of Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins. "You see, instead of having everything cramped up in this little screen, I could show everyone and interact with the hologram. Neat ,huh?"

Sonic laughed at his little brother figure. Tails opened the back of the old PDA and removed a memory chip and a mother board out. He then opened up the other back, and began to install the new pieces. The bartender walked back to the bar. " Ello, my blue friend. What can I get you?" he talked with a strong accent, but he greeted him with a warm smile.

"How about a Strawberry and Banana smoothie?" Sonic asked. The bartender nodded, and began to get fruit and pile them in a blender. "What are you drinking?"

"A Chocolate and Green Tea smoothie," he said dryly, still tinkering with his invention. He looked up at Sonic's disapproving face. "What? Chocolate excites the brain and the Matcha focuses and stimulates it at the same time."

"Great," Sonic sighed. The bartender handed Sonic his Smoothie in a coconut shell with a straw and a little umbrella. "Thanks. Put it on the little guy's tab." Sonic spun around in his chair and drank his smoothie while looking at the glistening water admiring the view. "Ah! I love the city, but Vacation is still so…cool." Sonic closed his eyes, and sipped from his smoothie as he basked in the glory of his break.

Deep in the clouds, a drifting Island resides. The Island had large red mountains surrounded by a giant jungle, filled with beautiful exotic animals. Within the jungle was a giant temple surrounded by waterfalls, that lead right of the sides of the island, dispersing into the clouds. This was the ancient Ruins of the Echidna Civilizations. This is Angel Island.

In the center of the island was a large shrine. Upon it, was the most powerful energy known to man, The Master Emerald. The emerald was guarded by a red echidna with violet eyes and large mitts with spike protruding out of them. He sat meditating with his arms folded. He was suddenly awakened by a unwanted visitor of his island. _Someone's at the Ancient Temples..._ He looked back at his emerald. He walked over to it and looked below it. He pushed a brick in, which caused the altar to shift and the Emerald was lowered into a pit.

The Echidna looked back and leaped into the air, clearing most of the island, before spreading his arms open and allowing the wind to be caught under his dreadlocks, allowing him to glide over the temple he closed his arms and dived into the temple. He landed on his feet and surveyed the temple. He leaped over the stairs and entered the temple. Inside, the red guardian roamed the dark halls of the temple. He stopped in the only chamber that was illuminated. "What are you doing here, Eggman?"

Inside the chamber, a large man with a long orange mustache and a lantern rubbed his hands across the walls, unaffected the bark of the echidna. "Don't worry, Knuckles, I am only looking at the hieroglyphics."

Knuckles balled his fist. "Do I look that dumb to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Shut up!!!" Knuckles roared. Eggman was acting suspicious. He was calm. He was stoic. He almost seemed careless. " I am not as naïve as I use to be."

"Great," Eggman said. "Because I wasn't trying to trick you. I am trying to build something…"

"Why?!" Knuckles interrupted. "So you can destroy half the moon? Break the planet apart? Release some monster that you obviously can't control and make us clean up your mess?"

"Nope," Eggman said with a malicious chuckle. "I have other plans. They have nothing to do with you, Sonic or any of you de facto "defenders of the Earth". Well I must be going. Eggman turned off his lantern, causing the room to go black. Suddenly, a light shined bright and a engine was heard. "Till we meet again, Knucklehead." Eggman took off in his Egg Mobile. Knuckles followed him outside.

Above the Island, a large aircraft hovered above. Eggman flew into the opening under ship. "Well… I guess the Egg Carrier is back in business." Knuckles looked up at the tip of the plane and noticed a familiar shape. "Is that…Sonic?" Suddenly the aircraft hovered from above the island. "Oh brother…"


	3. The Games Begin

**Chapter 3: The Games Begin**

Over the Mystic Ruins, soared a bright red and yellow bi plane. They flew across the mountain and crossed the ocean and circled the island that is the Mystic Ruins. There, is where they saw the large metal Workshop on the edge of a large cliff. Tails pulled out his PDA and pressed down on the touch screen. Suddenly, the cliff opened up and extended out a large metal runway. The plane landed and parked in front of the garage. Sonic jumped down from the wing and landed as Tails unlocked the door to his workshop. They entered what was the garage.

"What the heck, Tails!" Sonic roared, speeding across the room. He looked into container with anger in his eyes. Inside were two chaos emeralds, one blue and one yellow. "You know the trouble these things cause. And you bring them to your house!"

"Sonic," Tails smiled. "When has the chaos emerald location ever caused a problem?"

"I don't know!" Sonic said sarcastically. "Maybe when Eggman nearly blew Central City half way to hell! You know this isn't safe."

"At least it's in our hands."

"So! Do you honestly think Eggman or any other power hungry conqueror will stop his search because we have it?!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Tails asked. Suddenly a missile crashes through the ceiling.

"Not today!" Sonic leaped up and grabbed the missile in mid air. He landed on top of the glass container. "Chaos Control!!!" In a bright light, Sonic, the bomb, and the chaos emeralds disappeared.

In the air, Sonic reappeared. He released the missile, and the bomb exploded, sending him plummeting back to the ground. Sonic spun around in mid air, holding a chaos emerald in each hand, and disappeared again and reappeared outside of the workshop. He looked up and saw the source of the attack, Dr. Eggman. "Hello Sonic. I didn't have time to call so I just sorta…dropped in!"

"Chaos Control." Sonic said opening a chaos portal. He then tossed the emeralds through it, and they closed behind him. "Let's see you find them now."

"Do you even know where you dropped them?" Eggman said laughing.

"Nope." Sonic said. "Hopefully the place I need it most. Now it's just me and you!"

"On the contrary," Eggman snickered. " I hope you didn't think I came without my friends. Attack!!!" Suddenly, tall metal robots armed with machine guns began to fly onto the cliff and began to shoot at the little blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled and took off running, dodging every bullet. He then leaped into the air and spun into a ball before blasting off in a large blue blast and ricocheting from robot to robot. He landed roughly on the ground, and noticed the incoming robots flying towards him. Sonic leaped onto the head of the first one, ran over the second, one and landed on the third causing the robot to crash into the fourth robot, causing a explosion that blocked Dr. Eggman's sight. Suddenly, out of the smoke, Sonic dashed in a bright blue aura at Eggman.

"Now!" Suddenly, a large arm exploded out of the ground and grabbed Sonic. The arm lifted up and brought Sonic to Eggman's face. "Now, I will introduce you to…"

"My FISTS!!!" Suddenly a red blur broke through the arm, freeing Sonic. The blur stopped and revealed it to be Knuckles. " I knew you were up to know good!"

"Great!" Eggman laughed. "You're not as gullible as you were before!"

"You don't stand a chance now!" Sonic said standing next to Knuckles. "You're outnumbered."

"I have an army of robots and my egg mobile has a whole lot of new abilities!" Eggman said.

"Your half right!" Eggman turned around and saw Tails planting a yellow block on the machine. He jumped off the egg mobile. "The egg mobile is out of order." Suddenly the egg mobile began to vibrate and it landed roughly on the ground.

Eggman rolled out his only way of transportation and stood up on his knees. "This isn't over!" Eggman pulled his sleeve up and revealed a mini computer. He pressed a red button and suddenly the sky was filled with evil robots. " Haha!!! Defend yourselves now!" Eggman then pulled out a laser gun.

"I got'em!" Knuckles said as he rushed at Eggman and kicked the gun out his hand. Sonic ran over to help, the robots landed in a circle around him. Knuckles gripped Eggman with one arm. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Enjoy this!!" Eggman drove his leg into Knuckles' chest, and pushed off of him. Eggman rolled backwards and looked for his gun. He looked up to see the red fighter rushing at him and the laser gun not too far away. Eggman dashed the other way and dived for the gun. Knuckles drove his fist into the ground and knocked Eggman into the air with the gun. Knuckles then leaped in the air after him and kicked Eggman square in the face, smashing his glasses. Knuckles landed on the ground and leaped back into the air gripping Eggman by his collar. Knuckles began to levitate with air catching under his dreads as he held Eggman in the air with him. "Now tell me what your plan is! Why are you after the emeralds?!"

Eggman smiled wickedly. "I'm not after the emeralds idiot! This was a test run!"

Knuckles looked at him with confusion. "For what?"

"For me," Knuckles turned around and looked at the shadow of the new and improved Metal Sonic. The grinning android lifted his hand and pointed at Knuckles. " I just needed to stretch my legs!"

"No!" Knuckles said with fear. "You're supposed to be…" before he could finish his sentence, a wave of electricity shot through his shoulder causing him to drop Eggman. " AAAHHHH!!!" Knuckles cried as he lifted battle scared arm. He looked down and saw the whole in his arm and saw the raw bone covered in flesh. He looked back up and looked right into the cold empty palm of Metal. The inside of his palm opened and a ball of electricity began to develop. "Wait, I…" Suddenly the ball exploded sending Knuckles hurling into the ground. His limp body bounced out of the crater and rolled of the cliff.

Sonic drop kicked another robot and noticed Knuckles falling off the cliff. Suddenly, a small portal opened and both of the chaos emeralds fell out of it. Sonic gripped one in each hand and closed his eyes. "Chaos Control!!!"

Suddenly all of the robots exploded and Sonic had Knuckles rested on the ground. Sonic looked up and looked in awe at the android. "You're the original Metal Sonic, aren't you?"

The android nodded and began to descend onto the ground. Tails ran over to Knuckles and checked his pulse. "He should be alive. I only hit him with 1% of my power. What a weakling."

"I'll show you weak!" Sonic said getting into his fighting stance.

"No thanks," Metal said. "In the mean time, I want you to stay out of our way. There is no longer a use for you. Spend what time you can with your friends. Your world is ending." Suddenly the Egg Carrier appears from overhead. Eggman began to rise on a new egg mobile back to the ship. "Good bye, my counterpart." Metal looked up and took off in a bright purple electric blast and flew on top of the Carrier. Sonic watched as the Egg Carrier began to fly away, followed by a fleet of other ships. Suddenly, Sonic felt a cold feeling from the air.

"I guess you sense it too," Sonic turned around and saw Shadow approaching them. "Omega is dead. The chaos emeralds are acting strange as well." Sonic looked down at the two chaos emeralds he was holding. They began to flicker.

"I guess my vacation is over," he said sadly. Looking at the bright blue skies now stained with the jet streams of the Egg Fleet.


	4. A Unlikely Reunion

Note To Readers: I know, the last chapter sucked. It was short and full of errors. Yet, I will keep pressing on and I will try to write better fight sequences. Please comment and review if you have a page. I really want to see how you feel about my story. I value opinions. So go ahead and tell me the pros and cons. I do not bite. Much Love…

**Chapter 4: A Unlikely Reunion**

Tails opened the wooden door into his examining room where he had left Knuckles. The machine continued to beep as Tails began look through the computer looking at the red echidna's vitals. _They are all normal._ He looked over at his friend and eyed his where his bruises were suppose to be. He looked over the scars and most of them had healed. He removed the bandage that covered his shoulder wound and saw how much the scar has healed. _It must have something to do with his connection to the emerald. _Suddenly a red light flashed in Tails face. Tails closed his eyes and swung wildly at the air, and opened his eyes again to find nothing. "That was weird."

"What?" Tails looked over at Knuckles who opened his eyes half way. "How long have I been out?"

"A day," Tails said. " You seemed to have healed most of your scars."

"I knew he was fooling me Tails," Knuckles said sitting up. "He couldn't have just done all that just to test Metal Sonic."

"Well that was the first time I've seen him in a long time," Tails said smiling. "He is clearly up to something. I just don't have a clue about what it is."

"We could. We just need to go back to Angel Island!" Knuckles said. He winced in pain at his shoulder. He gripped it and pushed it hard, causing a popping noise. Knuckles removed the bandage and stretched his arm. "Let's go." Tails looked shocked as the only a few seconds ago near-death guardian stepped out the room as if nothing ever happened.

Knuckles left the examining room and entered a living space, where Sonic sat impatiently, tapping his foot. He looked up and saw Knuckles. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "I owe you one." Knuckles looked over at the chaos emeralds that were sitting in a new glass chamber that Tails had built. " I guess you know we have bigger problems now."

"At least we are ahead of the game." Knuckles turned around and saw Shadow leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "We have two chaos emeralds."

"He's not after the Emeralds," Knuckles said. "He told me himself. He said he had other plans."

Shadow chuckled. "You really are gullible. You actually trust his words?"

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Knuckles growled. "Let's not forget how easily you trusted him."

"Whoever said I trusted him?" Shadow grinned. "You just fell for another trick. I had other plans…"

"Yeah!" Knuckles raged. "Thanks to you, half of the moon got blown away!"

" My actions are not the issue at this moment!" Shadow hollered back. "You're trying to hunt the hunter. By the time we actually catch up to him, he would have all of the chaos emeralds and a missile ready to blow away the entire planet."

"It's not a missile." Everyone looked over at the door way and found a curvy white bat standing there, with a folder in her hand. "You should really change the locks. I picked it without losing a sweat."

"Rouge!" Tails said. "What are you doing here?"

"And more importantly," Sonic said, standing up and walking over to the bat. "What is Eggman building?"

"GUN gave me a mission to invade Eggman's Egg Fleet. In my search, I found the layout of his new plan. It's called the Egg Incubator." Rouge lifted a manila folder up and handed it to Tails. " I think this should help a little bit with whatever plan your putting together."

"Why are you giving us this?" questioned Knuckles, his heart beating quickly from her presence.

"I don't know," she said seductively. She ran her gloved finger across the echidna's muzzle. "I kinda like you…guys." Knuckles rolled his eyes, even though he wanted to faint at the moment. She walked over to the couch where Sonic was previously sitting, and plopped down and crossed her legs. "We all need to work together again. All we need is Omega and…"

"Omega is dead," Shadow said, completely unfazed by his own comment. Rouge looked up at Shadow and put her hands over her mouth. She felt a cold tear pour down her cheek. "I honestly could care less about the world, but unlike Omega, you have feelings. I am only avenging him for you."

"Sorry Shadow," Sonic said. "Metal Sonic is mine."

"You don't know how powerful he is," Shadow warned. "He was damaged and weak and managed to destroy Omega. Now he has new powers. We can't determine how powerful he is."

"He is just like me," Sonic proclaimed turning his back. "Unpredictable." Sonic turned around and walked over to the chaos emeralds inside the new containment field Tails placed them in. He grabbed one and tossed the other one to Tails. "I say we go for the last five remaining Chaos Emeralds and stop Eggman…whatever it takes to stop him from winning."

"Alright," Tails said grabbing his PDA and pressing the touch screen and revealing the Earth hologram. " The closest Chaos Emerald is located in the Mystic Ruins, in the Jungle. The next Emeralds are located in Holoska, Chu-Nan, Central City, Station Square I believe, and one that is moving towards it at the moment!"

"Eggman! Me and Shadow will head to the city," Sonic said. "Knuckles and Rouge, can you guys handle finding the Chaos Emerald in the jungle?"

"No sweat," said Knuckles. " Fully healed and ready to rumble."

"Alright," Tails cheered, picking up a suitcase that was slid inside his closet. He opened it to reveal 5 yellow ehaos emerald radars. They each take one and they split up on their search. "We'll meet back here."

"Got it!" Sonic said as he put his arm on Shadow's shoulder and they vanished into thin air. Knuckles and Rouge sped out of the living room and out the workshop.

**Station Square, Central City United Federations**

The pink hedgehog held her bag tight in her grip as she rushed through the city streets, rain crashing down on the small borough that was Station Square. Amy hurried under a restaurant canopy, as the rain poured harder. She groaned as the rain covered the streets and turning the beautiful blue sky fade to grey. She looks for a nearby alley, an slipped away into the darkness.

"Come here!" Amy looked around the dark alley and saw a group of men running into a huddle.

"Leave me alone!" said a female voice inside the hurdle. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You stole my chain!" said a voice. Amy looked around and found a nearby fire escape. She put her bag down behind a dumpster and began to climb up the ladder onto the platform the peered over the crowd. Inside was a hooded figure clutching a bright red chaos emerald. "I want it back now, or else I will have to bust up that pretty face of yours."

"Bust this!!!" Amy leaped off the fire escape, Hammer held high, ready to smash the thugs circling around the small figure. The group jumped back as the crater from Amy ripped the concrete ground apart. "The next one will be your head" Amy didn't get a good look at their faces, due to the darkness of the alley, but she knew who was calling the shots. He looked at her then pointed to the exit of the alley, and ran off with his pack. " Hey, you okay there?"

Amy bent down and helped the small hooded figure up. Amy looked up and down and eyed the girl. She wore sandals with a short colorful skirt, covered in a large black hoodie sweatshirt that covered her upper half of her body including her face.

"I'm fine," she said. She gripped the sides of her hood, and pulled it down slowly. Amy looked surprise when she saw who was under it. The echidna shook her peach colored locks and smiled at the pink hedgehog. " My name is Tikal. What's yours?"

"Oh my goodness,Tikal!!!" Amy lifted the peach echidna up and bear hugged her tight. " I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Put me down, please," She begged. " I…can't breathe…" Amy realized her excitement and put the girl down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amy," Amy said pointing to herself. "We saved the world together, remember?" Amy circled the girl. "You shrunk!"

"I'm only 12!" Tikal said.

"You must have forgotten," Amy said with a smile. "Come with me to my apartment, and we will work this entire thing out!" Amy gripped the poor scared girl and pulled her by the wrists and sped out into the rain, only to double back to grab her bag behind the dumpster and run back into the storm and to her apartment.

Moments later in the alley, Sonic and Shadow arrived in the alley. "There it is!" Sonic said running over to the red chaos emerald. "One down…" Sonic stepped back slowly, after noticing the crater in the ground. "Uh-oh," Suddenly Sonic began to back away and pick up speed until he ran into shadow.

"What's your problem?" Shadow said turning around.

"Amy has been here," Sonic said nervously. "I can recognize that crater anywhere."

"Well, maybe we should pay her a visit," Shadow said. "She could help us a lot."

"Why, so I have something to save at the last minute?!" Sonic said folding his arms. "Yeah, right. Let's get out of here."

"Okay," Shadow said, smiling maliciously. He sat his arm on Sonic's shoulders and the vanished in a bright light.


	5. Infactuation

Note To Readers: I know. I have been a a-hole. I was in writers block, but after playing a few old sonic games and read other fanfictions; I have finally came up with a way to progress the story. So without further to do…

**Chapter 5: Infatuation**

"Here we are!" said the excited pink hedgehog as she pulled the peach echidna into the small apartment. Tikal looked around and found the room heavily covered with pink furniture, walls and almost everything else. "Neat, huh? I love pink." Tikal looks around nervously. "Well, make yourself at home." She said with a smile.

The nervous echidna sat down and crossed her arms, and buried herself in her hood. Amy returned with towels and a stack of clothes. "You look like you've been through a lot, and I'm pretty sure that hoodie is too big for you, those clothes are soaked, and your face is covered in mud and you can catch cold with being wet. So you can go take a shower, and then we can sit down and catch up. Okay?" Amy then walked over to her refrigerator and started rambling through it.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Tikal asked. "I mean, we just met and you already know my name. You saved my life. Now your offering me a bath, and clothes and…"

"Chilidogs!" Amy said smiling, holding up a bucket of chili and a package of hot dogs.

"That too," she said in a nervous tone. "Are you planning on killing me?"

"Me?" Amy looked at her and fell out laughing. "No! We're friends. I'd never kill a friend."

"But,"

"Now go take a shower and change," said Amy pushing Tikal to the bathroom. "I'll have everything ready by the time you're out the shower." Tikal smiled and entered the bathroom. She nodded at Amy who smiled back. She then closed the door and looked at her self. "Boy I need to take a shower too." Amy then proceeded to her room to pick out pajamas to put on.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the living room, and suddenly Sonic and Shadow appeared. Sonic smiled until he looked around. "Holy Crap!" he whispered. "This is Amy's apartment!"

"I know," Shadow snickered.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"A little…"

Sonic looked at the bathroom door, and heard the shower on. "Great, she's showering. Let's split." Suddenly, the shower turned off. "Oh crap, come on and beam us out!" Sonic ran over and gripped Shadow's shoulder. Shadow only turned his head and grinned wickedly. Sonic glared at him with anger, and then leaped behind the couch, only moments before the bathroom door opened.

Shadow stood shocked as the light hit the beautiful figure that stepped out the bathroom. The peach echidna gripped the towel around her body as she is startled at the black hedgehog. "Oh my goodness," Tikal said, as she stepped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Shadow stood there in awe.

"I heard someth-" Amy stepped out her room with her mallet drawn until she saw Shadow. "Hey, Shadow. What brings you here?"

Shadow lifted his hand and pointed at the couch, his eyes not even moving from the bathroom door. "Sonic."

"Sonic!" Amy said in excitement. Then, suddenly she stopped and remembered something. She then reservedly said, "And what is it that he needs?"

Sonic peaked over the couch. "You're not going' to chase me me?"

"Nope," Amy said really calmly. Amy then looked at Shadow. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know," Sonic said in confusion. The two hedgehogs walked around the paralyzed Shadow, trying to figure out his reasoning for freezing.

"Excuse me, um…Amy!" Amy head popped up and turned to the bathroom. "Help! I think you have robbers in your house!"

"They're my friends. They're not thieves silly!" Amy giggled.

Tikal tiptoed out the shower shyly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Is that…Tikal?" Sonic asked Amy. Sonic looked her up and down."Why is she here? Are you aware that your half naked?"

"Oh!" Amy screamed. She ran over and pushed Tikal back into the bathroom, to help her get dressed.

Sonic looked over at his partner and smacked him across the face with so much force it left a hot red glow against Shadow's muzzle. Shadow shook off the smack and looked at Sonic. "What was that for?!"

"You froze up on me!" Shadow looked at Sonic with confusion, and then sulked and dropped his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Shadow whispered. "I think… I got this weird feeling inside…I think it's time to leave." Shadow looked up at Sonic, who was still obviously confused, reached for his shoulder, and transported out the apartment.

**Mystic Ruins Jungle**

Deep in the jungle, Knuckles, using the side of his hand, chopped through the vines and plants that stood in his path, causing a loud buzzing noise. Only a yard away, Rouge followed as she eyed the emerald radar that leads them on their way. She looked over at Knuckles, who continued to chop through the forest, without any sense of direction. "I believe we should have gone left a few paces back."

Knuckles turned around and looked at her. "Why didn't you say anything?" Rouge gave a real nonchalant shrug and her eyes went back to the radar. Knuckles rolled his eyes, turned directions and started chopping once more. Rouge looks up to see if he wasn't looking, then pulled her glove down to reveal a purple communicator. She pressed three buttons on her keypad, and the screen turned on. On the screen was a grey-haired man with two different colored eyes. "Agent Rouge to G.U.N. Commander: I have the Guardian in my sight. What are my orders?"

"Get in good with him," said the grey-haired commander. "You must venture with him to Angel Island, so that we can have the coordinates to the Master Emerald Altar, so that we could capture it and take it ourselves and remove it from Eggman's reach. We must stop him at all costs. Do everything you can to get there. Everything." The communicator shuts off.

Rouge pulls her glove back up and thinks about what she must do._ Everything….Sorry, Knuckles…_ She then began to race to catch up with the red echidna. "Hey, Knuckles, I found a Chaos Emerald with a big radiant of energy. Maybe we should…"

"It's probably the Master Emerald. Angel Island is probably flying low to the ground. It will vanish in a few minutes or so." Knuckles said, as he stopped to pull a vine off his arm.

"Oh," Rouge said. "Well, I'm tired. Maybe we could go and relax there; we wouldn't want Tails to find us."

"Tails knows how to find Angel Island," Knuckles snickered. "There's no escaping him."

Rouge shook her head._ What an idiot. _Rouge peered down at the radar and noticed she was standing over the emerald. "I found it." Knuckles whirled around quickly. "Dig here!" She said, stepping back. Knuckles grins then leaps into the air, before going into the ground fist first in a quark screw dive. He began to create a tunnel into the ground, sending debris everywhere. Rouge shields her face from the dirt Knuckles as he causes a smoke screen.

When the smoke finally clears, Rouge looks over into the tunnel. About twelve yards down, Knuckles was crouching with the emerald in his hand. "I got it!" Rouge sighs and smiles down at him. "About time. I was getting bored."

Knuckles proceeded to climb out the tunnel until he is met with a hand. "Thanks," he said, gripping it. Rouge continues to pull Knuckles up. "Wait, I might-whoa!!" Knuckles trips and sends both of them down and onto the ground. Knuckles looks up and realizes what has happened. His nose was rubbing across Rouge's. They were so close to… "Oh!" He cries leaping off of her and standing up, his muzzle the same color as the rest of his body. "I didn't mean to…"

Rouge stood up a little red herself, until she began to think. _That's it!_ Rouge erased every little bit of shyness, and began to look at Knuckles, hungrily. He started to step back, but Rouge only continued forward, biting her lip. "Let's stop this Knuckles, we both know what we want. " She backs him up against a tree. She presses her body against his, and gripped one of his dreadlocks. She begins to twirl it around in her hands as she looks into his eyes. "Let's stop this infatuation. Let's make more…affectionate." She brings her face closer to his, as he drops the emerald in his hands. He closes his eyes and gives into the seduction and brings his lips closer to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

VVVRRRRR!!!! The sudden roar of an aircraft breaks the silence. The Egg Carrier flies over the jungle and hovers over the clearing Knuckles had made with the digging. Underneath the airship, opens a hatch and down drop silver robots with small jets attached to them. The robots land in the jungle and openly search for the emerald. A single robot however, has a read out in his data and peers behind himself only to have its head knocked off by an enraged echidna. "I almost forgot we were working!" Knuckles then runs into the clearing, causing a path of destruction through the entire forest, with the green chaos emerald in hand.

In the cockpit of the airship, Eggman sat his mobile while Metal Sonic paced the room. Suddenly, a small robot popped up. "SCR-HD Sector 7 has been destroyed, Ergo. SCR-HD Sector 8 is losing sentinels, Ergo."

"I didn't think they'd last so long," Eggman laughed. "Deploy them all. Send in the SCR-GPs. I want that chaos emerald!" Eggman then stepped out his mobile and walked over to his pacing creation. " You want to take him out?"

Metal Sonic looked up at his creator with a wicked smile. "I sure do."

Knuckles smiles after removing his fist from a robots chest. "That was easy." He looked over at Rouge, who was destroying many robots on her own. " Look at how she moves." Knuckles said, smiling. Suddenly a large thud was heard behind him, causing his smile to vanish.  
"More." Knuckles spins around and uppercuts the robot, knocking the head off of it. The robots continued to fall and began to fill the entire forest. Knuckles began to get boxed in. "They just keep coming." Knuckles looked down at the emerald. "Alright, watch this!" Knuckles throw the emerald into the air and spin kicks all the robots sending them back him then quark screws into the ground, digging a tunnel. The robots look up at the falling emerald and reach for it, but they miss it as the white bat grips it out the sky as she glides over the trees.

The robots look up and start their jets. They begin to take flight, and many of them take off, but the others don't make it off the ground in time. Knuckles causes the entire clearing to collapse and the robots begin to fall into the pit. Knuckles then jumps out the ground, standing on top of the robot graveyard. " Oh no! She can't make it!" Knuckles then turns to the Egg Carrier, and notices a blue streak of energy take off from the ship and start flying towards the forest. "Metal…" he growls.

The metallic hedgehog landed in the clearing and realizes the damage the echidna made. "Where are you, mutt?!" Suddenly, Metal is sent flying through the forest as Knuckles leaps from under a rock and punches him into the opposite direction.

Knuckles jumps and glides over to the crash site where metal stood. "Wow! A mouth and a vocabulary, Eggman outdid himself."Knuckles snickered sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Metal said smiling as well. "I got other tricks too!" Metal then charges at Knuckles with full speed. Knuckles throws a fist, but he misses and get punched in his stomach, sending him flying into another tree. Knuckles jumps up and charges at Metal with punches. Metal dodges them easily, and attempts a hit, but it is only met by a block. Knuckles sent a kick towards Metal, but Metal gripped his leg and tosses him an opposite direction. Knuckles hit the tree hard, and falls to the ground. "You can't escape death this time."

" Trust me," Knuckles groaned as he stood up. Metal eyed his bruises and scars as they began to heal. " I don't go down that easily. You see, I protect the Master Emerald… And it protects me. I can go all day!" The Red warrior got into his fighting stance once more, confidence in his eyes.

Rouge flapped her wings as fast as she could to escape the flying fleet of robots chasing her and firing their bullets at her. "I can't shake them!" three of the bullets finally hit their target. The bullets rip through her right wing, and another ripping through her leg. She screamed in pain as she felt her body shake and her nerves shoot up to her brain. She starts to lose consciousness as she attempts to continue to fly; she looks down and watched as the trees began to get closer. She gripped the emerald close and braced herself for impact…

After a sudden burst of movements, Rouge opened her eyes and looked up to find a grinning hero with green eyes smiling down on her. .She looked around to see she was sitting in a tree. She looked down and saw how far she was from the ground and began to panic slightly. "It's okay, I gotcha." He whispered. "Keep your voice down. We got to get out of here."

"Why?" Rouge asked. Sonic hushed her and opened his hands. Inside were two wrist-sized Gold Rings. Rouge looked down and then looked up at Sonic worried. "Oh god…" Sonic scooped Rouge up and stood up. He then leaped off the branch and to another tree before sliding down the side of it and landing onto the ground and taking off at full speed.

In the sky, Shadow hovered over the forest, his jet boosters on his shows flaring brighter than ever before. Shadow held the red chaos emerald in his hand and pushed it into the sky. "Here is the chaos emerald, come and get it!!!" Every robot in the entire jungle looked up and began to pour towards the black figure. Even some who were dropping into the jungle began to follow. Shadow looked around at the incoming warriors and smiled. His body began to turn completely red and an aura began to cover his entire body. Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated on the incoming robots, finally, when one of them was inches away from him, Shadow let out a mighty roar. " CHAOS BLAST!!!!!"


	6. The Axis Powers

**Chapter 6: The Axis**

The Egg Carrier flew back violently. An alarm is sounded as Eggman falls out his cockpit. He falls onto the ground and attempts to stand up, but only gets thrown to the ground again, as the ship rocked in the air. He crawled back to his cockpit and gripped the edge of his arm rest and pulled himself back into the seat. Suddenly the rocking stopped and everything went back in order. "Ergo, damage report!"

The round robot popped out its shell. "No damage detected, Ergo. The entire SCR squadron has been destroyed. Ergo."

"Well, you win some and lose some," Eggman said with a smile. "Has Metal Sonic taken damage?"

"No. He was too far away from the blast, to get hit, Ergo."

"Excellent. Give me a view of the battlefield." A screen flipped down in front of Eggman and the screen showed the large pile of metal stacked to the top of the jungle. Over the pile hovered the ultimate light form that slowly descended down to the ground. "Oh great. He's here too. I have two immortals and a death proof mortal on my case. I guess I'll have to real in reinforcements." Eggman pressed a button on his chair and out came a headset with a keypad next to it. He strapped on his headphones and dialed a number. After a moment of silence, Eggman let out a devious smile. "Hello, is this the Sniper Bounty Hunter Agency?"

Shadow landed on top of the pile of robots, before collapsing from exhaustion and rolling down the hill before landing on the damp ground. Not too far away, Sonic covered Rouge under him as they hid under a tree. "Let's go." He scooped Rouge up I his arms and took off running to the mountain of robot leftovers. Sonic stopped at the black hedgehog and sat Rouge next to him. "You okay?" Shadow opened his eyes slightly before closing them and passing out. " Stay with him, I got to find Knuckles."

"Be careful," Rouge out of character. Sonic turned around and gave her an eye brow as she blushed at what she just did. "I…I need those emeralds…" Sonic shrugged then sped off into the forest, leaving a blue streak and a gust of wind behind him.

Metal kicked Knuckles in the stomach, sending him flying through another tree. The red echidna spit up blood as he stood up, clearly worn out. Suddenly, his scars healed again and he got ready to strike again. Metal, clearly without any damage, grinned. "Enough playing. I'll rip you until you can't heal from it." Metal clenched his fist, and a green laser blade extended from his forearm. The Blade hummed loudly.

"This looks like this is going to hurt," Knuckles said eying the blade. Metal grinned grimly, and then began to take flight, before speeding towards his target. Suddenly, before he could make contact, his arm is grabbed and he is kicked back, sending him crashing into another tree.

"My lord," the blue hedgehog said, wiping his nose with his index fingers. "If you crash into another tree, we could build a house."

"You know, my fleshy brother," said the robot, pulling him up from the ground. "Unlike him, you're not immortal. This means I won't have much of a problem killing you!" The robot flies at Sonic with his blade in front of him. Sonic leans back, and dodge the blade, before spinning on his hands and mulekicking the metal robot into the sky. Metal flies back, before regaining his balance, and then goes charging again. Sonic leaps back and Metal digs his blade into the ground, before rolling forward, and swinging his blade at Sonic at high speeds. Sonic dodged it smoothly, before doing a back flip and jumping over the metal menace. Metal turned around and was about to slash down, but Sonic caught his arm and flipped him across the field. Metal landed and smiled. "Hurts don't it?"

Sonic looked at confusion then looked down on his arm, which had a burnt slash on it. "A little bit, I didn't even realize it. You have gotten better." Sonic cracked his neck and dropped into a fighting stance. "It won't happen again." Sonic looked to his side and saw Knuckles standing next to him. "Rouge is shot and Shadow exhausted. Can you get them to safety?"

"What about you?" Knuckles said. "I thought he same too, but he isn't. Let's get the chaos emeralds and get out of here."

"And have him chase us?" Sonic said. "It was going to have to boil down to this anyway. I'll by you sometime. Plus, I want to fight him anyway." Sonic smiled at his red companion. "I haven't been challenged in a longtime!"

"I hate when you act like that." Knuckles growled before he runs off in search of Rouge and Shadow.

**Tail's Workshop**

Tails gazed at the blueprints for the Egg Incubator. "This is strange." Tails eyed the script hard and long. "It doesn't work. Eggman is smarter than this. He wouldn't make something that is so dumb." Tails brought the prints over to his table, and suddenly a three dimensional hologram of the machine appeared. It was seven satellites that are suppose to create a laser field around the planet. Tails opened his drawer and pulled out his stylist and began to tweak with the hologram, causing it to shift and the seven satellites explode. "There is no frame. It doesn't work, especially when it get into space. I wonder if he's sending us off."

Suddenly a beeping noise goes off in the room. Tails turns around and runs over to his computer and sees that his atmosphere radar has detected something passing through it. "Oh boy, a space objects!" Tails clicks his computer and he zooms in on the object's actual location. When the smoke cleared he saw red rusted metal. He then saw the E-123 symbol written across the red metal. "Omega!" Tails grabs his PTA and runs to his garage and jumps into his red tornado with a grappling hook. The doors open up and the runway extends from the cliff. Tails took off on his way towards the broken robot.

**The Mystic Jungle**

Metal leaped back with little success with hitting his opponent. "Ha! I'm at full speed and still can't land a hit." Sonic landed on the ground smiling. "Now I'll show you!" Metal flexed his other fist and revealed a second blade. Sonic's grin was erased, and he became serious. Flying at his opponent with his fiery daggers, Metal tackled Sonic to the ground. The blue hero dodged his counterpart's stabs into the ground and slid underneath Metal. Sonic leaps up and takes off running into the forest, Metal closely behind him.

While running, something caught the eye of Sonic. Sonic stopped and ducked sending Metal flying in the opposite direction. After checking around, he ran towards the shiny object that caught his eye. Their stood a string of power rings. Metal Sonic stopped and looked around. "I lost him!"

"No," Sonic said, standing behind Metal. Finally! Metal flew at Sonic at full speed, but was only met with a afterimage. Metal turned around and watched as the blue hedgehog mocked him, before speeding off in great speeds. "Try and keep up!"

_He's faster._ Metal flew after him trying to keep up. _Full Power to main thrusters!_ Suddenly, with little time, Metal shot off towards Sonic, and crashing the two hedgehogs into the side of a hill. Sonic sat in his body print as the gold energy fell from his body. "Ha, You should have stopped toying around with me and used those power rings to get you out of this jungle instead of sending me on a chase. Now, I'm going to finally complete my lifelong task!" Metal held his blade in the sky and sent it down to his target with great speed. When Metal finally realized it, the Hedgehog left another afterimage.

"Still had a ring left in me. Haha" Sonic said, clearly worn out and bruised.

"Fine," Metal said. "I was planning on making this as painful as I can, but you left me now choice. Now I'm going to wipe you from existence!" Metal Sonic lifted his palm and opened his hand. Suddenly a giant ball of electricity had developed in his hands. The ball glowed with blue and buzzed so loud, animals in the forest began to run from it. "Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Suddenly the ball exploded and a wave of energy, as large as a train tunnel, hurtled towards Sonic at full speed.

The split second Sonic had, he thought to himself. _I can't run from it. I'm too tired._ _I have to stop it… Bingo! _Sonic suddenly spun into a whirlwind and the blast hit him full force. Abruptly, the blast began to rotate and turned into a twister making Metal Sonic stare in awe as the glowing tornado. Suddenly the blast was hurled back at Metal in the form of a vortex. Metal was swept into the vortex and his body was incased in the electricity. When the electricity met its target it blew up into the sky, missing the Egg Carrier by an inch.

Sonic, stood on the ground where he whirled had started from, in triumph. "Yeah!" Sonic said with a fist in the air. Suddenly he collapsed from his exhaustion, in the center of the forest, worn out from the fight.

The vortex met the atmosphere and exploded sending the energy through the sky. As the energy expanded, Metal finally began to descend from the sky. His frame was dented and his body was completely encased with electricity, messing with his circuits. The robot's engine began to slow down, and his body began to shut down. As He continued to fall, a flat board like aircraft flew beneath him and catching him before he could even pass through the clouds.

The aircraft flew into a opening underneath the Egg Carrier. The aircraft arrived inside the cockpit, where Eggman stood. "Ha! Your ego held you back?!" Eggman chuckled. Metal grinded his teeth as he shut down completely, and Ergo appeared out his shell. "Load him into his chamber. I want him back to full power and ready for planning by the time we arrive in Station Square. Proceed to the Egg Fleet."

Sonic looked up as he saw the Egg Carrier began to rise into the sky, fading out of eyesight.

**Tails Workshop**

Knuckles kicked the door down into Tails' Workshop, Carrying Shadow over his shoulder and supporting Rouge on her one leg. "TAILS!!!!" Knuckles looked around the living room and notices no one is home. Knuckles plops Shadow onto the couch and sit Rouge down into a chair, he flinched in pain. "Hold still." Knuckles grabs her bleeding leg. "You're hit in the thigh."

"No duh, Sherlock!" she groaned. She then looked down and saw as the echidna eyed her leg. She saw the concern in his eyes and actually regretted the comment. She then softened her tone. "How bad is it?" she moaned.

"It's a flesh wound." He said.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. Knuckles then tapped her leg and she kicked out, causing her to scream in pain as blood shoot out her leg.

"Cause you can move it." He said smiling. Knuckles stood up and ran to Tails supply room and brought a first aid kit and a sewing thread. He then moved his hand up her thigh around the scar. Grabbing to pieces of cloth, he rips it off revealing the bullet hole, where the blood kept oozing. Rouge began to feel dizzy from the pain as he held her leg together, stopping all the blood from escaping her leg. Knuckles cleaned the wound. Rouge bit her lip as the red echidna sewed the wound close closed. He wrapped the wound in gauze. After doing this, Knuckles looked up at Rouge who was trying to stretch her wing but only stopped when her wing caused her pain. "I guess you won't be flying anytime soon." He then went to her wing and did the same. Rouge had tears in her eyes as he did so. "I'm sorry."

"I'M NOT CRYING!!!" Rouge cried as she tried to wipe away the tears. "It just hurts a little!"

Knuckles turned her around and wiped her tears away. "It's alright to cry. You're a girl."

"WHAT WAS THAT…?" Rouge was fired up, but stopped herself and turned her charm. "So maybe I need a big strong man's shoulder to cry on..." Before she could finish she noticed Shadow. "Oh no Shadow!" Rouge hopped up and attempted to run towards the worn-out immortal but she fell down hard and screamed in pain.

"You won't be able to walk for a while…"

"I Know!" Rouge said. "Where are his rings?"

"Rings?" Rouge pointed at her wrist. "Oh! I think Left them back in the forest! I'll go back!" Suddenly, Knuckles heard the loud hum of the Egg Carrier above him. Knuckles ran out the house and looked up as the Egg Carrier shot off into the sky causing a vicious wind to blow through the entire area. "He left... SONIC!" Knuckles began to run when he saw Tails' plane land.

"Knuckles! You'll never believe what I found!" Tails said, as he jumped out his plane. He looked at his friend that took off running towards the jungle. "Oh boy. What did I miss?"

**Egg Carrier, hours later**

Metal Sonic stepped into the cockpit room where Eggman sat on his throne, drinking on a glass of lemonade. " So you're not going to throw me into the junkyard anymore, huh?"

"I knew you were going to get your metal ass handed to you." Metal Sonic looked shocked at the words that just came out his master's mouth.

"That doesn't sound like the Robotnik I know!"

"It shouldn't," Eggman said leaning forward sipping his lemonade in a laid-back fashion. "I have a new wind. My calculations have never been more right. Everything we have done in the last few months up to this point has worked out just as I planned."

"Then why haven't you let me in on the plan yet!" Metal Sonic stepped forward, but stepped back when Eggman held up his detonator on his wrist.

"You don't need to know. Trust me, you have your wins."

"What has gotten in to you?"

Eggman turned to his creation with a grin that could send a chill down Metal if he was organic. "I have a new wind. Watch...When everything falls together," Eggman said as he stood up and walked over to his computer and pressed a button revealing a picture of hieroglyphs. "Earth will fall, Sonic and his crew will die, and I will process power that not even Shadow or Knuckles can withstand. Even the immortals will perish at my hands. In a Year, Earth will fall, In a decade, the galaxy will be mine."

Metal looked at Eggman. "You're serious."

Eggman nodded. "Now, I already have you here, but you can't even handle just Sonic, I need two more people who can fight the immortals. And who else would I call upon besides the hunter himself..."

Metal turned to the door and two figures walked in. One figure was black and wore a silver helmet that covered his head and extended down to its feet in a shell like shape. The rest of the figures body was black with tan arms, muzzle, and belly. The other figure was a purple weasel that sported a cowboy hat, two guns in each shoulder holster covered under a vest and a belt with two guns in holsters, and he carried a sniper rifle on his back. "Fang the Sniper, Bounty Hunter, at your service." He said as he bowed, removing his cowboy hat and grinning with a large fang hanging out his mouth.


End file.
